Comment apprivoiser un Quincy ?
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Fic débile pondue après une sieste... C'est mauvais pour Bleach les siestes... Fic shonenai et sûrement par la suite yaoi. Premier chapitre en ligne


**Comment apprivoiser un Quincy ?**

**Titre: ** Comment apprivoiser un Quincy ?

Auteur: Alias Kimichan

Base: Bleach

Pairing: Aha ! Je vous le dirais pas même si c'est un grand classique !

Genre: Shonen-ai, débilit,

Disclaimer: Ishida est à MOI ! Niark niark ! Comment ça il est à Tite Kubo ! Et Kisuke ? Et Gin ? Et Toshiro ? A lui ? Mon oeil ! Je vais lui coller un procès et il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

?otte: Cette débilité m'est passée par la tête alors que je faisais une sieste en bonne et due forme, donc faut pas m'en vouloir, j'étais pas dans mon état normal !

**Chapitre 1, Première Leçon:**

**Se Montrer Courtois**

Bonjour et bienvenue ! Vous voici prêts à prendre votre premier cours sur la manière d'apprivoiser un Quincy, Il s'agit d'une espèce très rare de nos jours et ils sont difficiles à attraper et à domestiquer, Voici, juste pour vous, le meilleur moyen d'en mettre un dans votre poche !

Comme chaque matin, Ichigo prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie de Yuzu, Karin et bien évidemment son père, Enfin «prenait» était un bien grand mot, En effet, comme tous les matins, Isshin flanquait une joyeuse raclée à son fils qui avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler une tartine et un verre de jus d'orange, Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, les deux soeurs papotaient en les rappelant à l'ordre de temps à autres, Finalement, le rouquin réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de son encombrant paternel, Il lui balança sa mug encore pleine, chippa deux tartines et s'enfuit de la maison en criant à l'adresse de son géniteur:

"Espèce de taré !"

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas car assommé par la tasse,

"Bonne Journée !" lança joyeusement Yuzu en voyant son aîné quitter la maison,

La porte claqua après un vague "A ce soir !", Ce fut donc d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'Ichigo se rendit en cours, Une fois devant son lycée, il pressa le pas, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard, Le Shinigami allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe lorsque celle-ci coulissa et il entra en collision avec la personne en face,

"Aaah, Pauvre idiot, tu regardes jamais où tu vas ?" grogna-t-il en frottant son postérieur endolori,

"C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Kurosaki," lui répondit une voix glacée sur un ton à la limite du hautain,

Ichigo croisa le regard bleu acier du Quincy, A côté d'eux étaient éparpillées des dizaines de copies, L'archer resta encore un instant à le fixer de ses yeux perçants puis il commença à ramasser les feuilles dispersées, Le roux se releva et épousseta son pantalon puis il s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle de classe,

"Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à ramasser Kurosaki," cingla une voix dans son dos,

A quatre pattes dans le couloir, Ishida rassemblait les feuillets, un mince paquet de copies serré contre lui et une main tendue vers un devoir tout proche,

_Il ressemble à une fille comme ça,_

Le Shinigami, à demi-retourné dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la cambrure des reins de ce dernier qui se penchait en avant pour attraper une autre feuille, Kurosaki se gifla mentalement, ses joues ayant pris une jolie teinte rosée,

_C'est un mec ! Arrête de baver, pauvre idiot !_

Il s'approcha de son camarade de classe et se pencha:

"T'es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, non ?"

Uryu prit un air des plus offensés -ce qui conforta Ichigo dans sa pensée que le Quincy avait des manières féminines- se leva, ramassa en vitesse les feuillets restants puis, le regard brillant d'une lueur à glacer un Hollow sur place, il annonça le plus calmement du monde:

"Le professeur m'a chargé de mettre ces devoirs sur son bureau, dans la salle des profs, Il a souligné le fait qu'il n'accepterait aucun retard et qu'il ne corrigerait que les feuilles sur son bureau, Hélas, comme ta copie ne se trouve pas dans cette pile de devoirs, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te colle un zéro,"

Ce fut donc sur cette douce vengeance et un petit sourire narquois en prime que l'archer tourna les talons et partit en direction de la salle des professeurs, Le rouquin, paniqué, sortit son devoir de son cartable et poursuivit Ishida dans le couloir jusqu'à le dépasser,

"Ishida, je suis désolé ! Prends ma copie s'il te plait !"

L'offusqué le contourna et lâcha avec un calme olympien:

"Hors de question,"

Le Shinigami resta un instant figé sur place tandis que son adversaire continuait dangeureusement son chemin son chemin, Il se dépêcha de le rattraper et lui bloqua de nouveau le passage,

"Ecoute Ishida ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je m'excuse !"

Uryu lui jeta un regard méprisant et reprit sa route,

"Je suis pressé Kurosaki,"

"J'ai vraiment pas le choix," marmonna-t-il, résolu à ne pas se payer une mauvaise note,

_Reprends-toi bordel ! Tu vas pas faire ça quand même !_

Ichigo lui barra encore le chemin masi cette fois au lieu de s'excuser et de ramper à ses pieds, il l'attrapa par les épaules et il pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ishida qui, totalement pris au dépourvu, en lâcha ses copies,

_Oh, nom de Dieu ! Dites-moi que je suis pas en train de faire ça ! Dites-moi que je suis pas en train de l'embrasser !_

Lorsque le roux s'écarta, le Quincy paraissait comme paralysé, les yeux écarquillés, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez, ses pommettes joliment teintées de carmin et la bouche légèrement entrouverte,

"Ca va ? Je suis pardonné maintenant ?"

L'archer sembla revenir à lu, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis eut l'air incroyablement gêné,

"Hein , Je, euh, oui,"

Complètement décontenancé, Uryu ramassa une seconde fois les devoirs, Sauf que ce coup-ci, Kurosaki l'aida, Il garda néanmoins son devoir en main, pensant que son camarade n'en voudrait pas, Ce dernier marmonna un vague merci prononça quelque chose d'inaudible,

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?" demanda le Shinigami,

"Donne-moi ta copie !" s'écria Ishida, au comble de la gêne, en lui arrachant sa feuille des mains,

Celui-ci planta Ichigo dans le couloir qui resta un moment là, sans bouger, avant de se hâter d'aller en cours, Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident, l'un et l'autre évitant soigneusement de se regarder ou même de se croiser, A la sortie des cours, le roux se rendit à son casier, Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un petit mot, délicatement posé contre ses chaussures,

"_Quand tu veux, tu peux te montrer courtois,"_

Kurosaki enfila en vitesse ses chaussres et sortit dans la cour du lycée, Dans le flot d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux, il avisa une fine silhouette qu'il rattrapa aisément, L'air de rien, il se mit à marcher à la même allure que l'archer, et son éternel air faché sur le visage, il dit:

"Je te raccompagne un bout de chemin,"

**Chapitre 1:**

**Fin**

NDA: A l'initial, je voulais arrêter le chapitre au petit mot d'Ishida masi au dernier moment, j'ai décidé de rallonger un peu la fin, J'espère que cette stupidité était lisible et qu'elle vous a plu, Sur ce, je vous dit rendez-vous au chapitre suivant,


End file.
